


When The Hero Takes a Fall

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Big Sister Snow White, Carlos is Audrey's Twin, Carlos is Aurora & Philip's Son, Chad Charming Being Evie's BFF, Eventual Smut, Evie and Jay being the Parents of the Group, Evie is Raised in Auradon by Hades and Snow, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jay is Aladdin and Jasmine's son, M/M, Maleficent Is Good, Polyamory, Protective Chad Charming, Queen Leah and King Stefan Just Suck, Smut and Fluff, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: What if Jay was the long lost son of Aladdin and Jasmine? What if Evie and Mal were half-sisters, children of Hades but only one got to live with their father in lovely Auradon?Well, this isn't a fairy tale with good and evil, it is messy.
Relationships: Aladdin & Jasmine & Aziz & Jay, Aurora & Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Aurora & Mal (Disney), Aziz/Li Lonnie, Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Evie/Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney), Chad Charming & Evie, Chad Charming/Jane, Diaval/Maleficent (Disney), Evie & Hades (Disney), Evie & Mal & Uma (Disney), Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie & Snow White (Disney), Evie/Jay (Disney), Gil/Harry Hook, Mal & Diaval, Mal & Maleficent (Disney), Mal/Carlos de Vil, Mal/Uma/Carlos de Vil, Uma/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	When The Hero Takes a Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic? Hell yeah, here you go! will there be smut in this? Yes. My first time writing it but I'm excited and I'm hope you guys enjoy the story overall!

The hero is exposed when  
His crimes are brought to the light of day  
Won't be feelin' sorry, sorry, sorry  
On the judgement day.

It wasn't me who said  
There'll be a price to pay  
And I won't feel bad at all  
When the hero takes a fall  
When the hero takes a fall  
(Hero takes a fall) oh no.

_**-When The Hero Takes a Fall, The Bangles** _

* * *

Jasmine knew her son was on the Isle. He was not dead. She knew he was on the Isle and Jafar had something to do with it. Aladdin knew it as well. It was King Adam who refused the theory, calling it just that, a theory.

Years later, she would march up to King Adam and say to him, "Not a theory anymore, uh?" when news confirmed her fears-her son Javad was on the Isle, known as Jay, the Son of Jafar.

* * *

Jay only knew one thing-find a lamp. To find a lamp, it was all there was to going home. That's what his dad had always told him, that he was the diamond in the rough. Jay never knew what that meant only that it was not a saying of affection towards Jay, more like a title. Jay never knew what it meant. Maleficent told him that it was a just a bunch of hocus pocus, the ramblings of a madman. 

The Isle was a terrible place for children, Jay knew that. But Maleficent and Diaval made sure the friends of Mal were alright. Uma, Jay, Harry and Gil found themselves sleeping in the tower in Mal’s room to hide from their parents. Maleficent never uttered a single word about their whereabouts whenever the villains came knocking at her door. She would usually say, “I’m not a babysitter. If they left they might have gone somewhere else, why would they be here?”

Jay would always smirk because Maleficent was technically their babysitter at times but even he knew never to say that to her face.

Yet nothing would compare to the sound of his father yelling at the guards as they took Jay to the black SUV. Many residents looked at what the commotion was happening and even Maleficent, Diaval and Mal looked down from the tower to see Jay being taken into the car. Mal looked worried and Jay felt the same way as he was put inside, the door closing and the car driving away from the Isle. 

He realized that the guys in suits were taking him to Auradon and when they were in Auradon, they were taking him to Castle Beast.

_They're going to kill me._

The Suits guided him to a large room from the main entrance and there stood King Beast, Queen Belle... Sultana Jasmine and her Prince Aladdin.

_Yup, they are definitely going to kill me._

Instead, Jasmine crossed over to Jay and took his face in her hands. He stiffened at first but something told him this was nice. Jasmine was kind and her eyes looked pretty. _They look like mine,_

 _"Your home,"_ She told him. 

_What?_

"Jay... there is no easy way to tell you," She began to say to the thirteen-year-old. "You are not Jafar's son. You are Javad, Prince of Agrabah. You are our son." Her voice was soft and sounded as if she might cry. Yet she did not.

 _What now? I am so not a prince! This lady is out of her mind!_

It felt unreal. This had to be a joke? It had to be but it began to make some sense to Jay. Why he never looked like his father, why Jafar would look at him like a prized object rather than a son because he was a prized object. If this was true, then Jay hoped Jafar would rot. 

It turned out to indeed be true after a few tests of DNA. Jasmine gave a victorious smile towards King Beast and Jay did not miss the look of anger flash in the King's face at the Sultana. Jay wanted to flip him off but held back. Jay was taken by his parents (holy shit he had parents! Royal parents! Hero parents!) to a car and driven to the airport. Jay never flew before in anything but did not show he was scared. 

The plane began to take off he thought he was going to die but Jasmine told him this was just how planes worked. Still, Jay just waved it off even the part where he yelped when turbulence bagn to shake the plane slightly. He waved it off. He wasn't scared! Not one bit!

When the plane landed the first thing Jay saw was the sun and felt the heat. He was in Agrabah. He was in his homeland, the place Jafar had told him about so many times in rants and crazed rants. It was so hot that not even with the windows down could help cool him but Jasmine and Aladdin did not seem bothered by the heat. 

As they grew closer and closer to the palace, Jay felt nervous. The palace walls opened for them and closed to keep the outside world out. Jay felt the bubble burst however when he was taken inside to meet his younger brother Aziz. Aziz was a year younger than Jay. 

_I have a brother, I'm a prince... this is weird._

Yet when he met Aziz, the younger prince greeted him enthusiastically. Genie also greeted him with loud tears of joy. 

"He looks like Jasmine! Didn't take after your roguish looks, eh Al?" The genie joked with his old friend making Aladdin shake his head with an amused smile. 

They showed him to his rooms. The bed was huge, colors of dark grey and a balcony. The floor was marbel and shiny making Jay look down and see his own reflection. He had a bed, he had stuff to call his own. He had a room! He jumped on the bed, landing in it and taking in the softness of it. 

_Man I can get used to this!_

He decided to see what he can find, his curiosity at an all-time high. He saw shirts and pants in the draws when he opened them. Entering the bathroom, it was clean and Jay was just in awe when he turned the faucet to feel the warm water spraying. The water was warm!

Jay had come downstairs after cautiously taking a shower and changing into a light teal shirt and black pants with his jacket. He would never get rid of his leather even if they had to pry it off him. He was once again greeted by his brother who had come up to fetch Jay. 

"Mom said to come to get you for dinner," Aziz told him.

* * *

Jasmine had decided to have Jay hang out with kids his own age that wasn't his brother. Aziz mentioned his friends and Jay was somewhat optimistic about it. Slightly optimistic. 

Meeting the other Royal Kids was fun. Chad and Ben were cool, they seemed to like playing and letting Jay join. Audrey and Carlos were alright as well, Audrey was bossy but Carlos seemed to ease her as well as Ben. It was a play date for the young teens of Auradon for Jay's sake. He didn't seem to mind yet it felt like a betrayal to his friends back on the Isle. He missed Mal, Uma, Harry and Gil. 

It was not like the royal kids weren't fun, they were. It's just they felt too shiny to Jay and they seemed to be bonded more and Jay was just the outsider. Even if he did have royal blood, he was still very much an outsider in this new group. 

It was when he met Evie was when things changed. 

The daughter of Hades and the daughter of Dr. Facilier were the only two VKs known to live on the Isle at east to the Auradonians. To the Isle, both girls were presumed dead. Jay had always thought both girls were dead but seeing them he was wrong. Celia was young had an air of innocent but mischief that reminded Jay of Uma and Mal. He felt that Celia would get along well with both his oldest friends. Celia was a princess in her own right being the cousin of Ben on his mother's side ( _"Belle's grandmother is Circe who is the Enchantress." Jasmine would tell Jay later. "Adam was panicked about that but Belle and Maurice wanted Celia to come. It did help the pressure from the Gods changed Adam's mind quickly since Celia comes from the Parthenon on both sides of her parents. Circe is Ben grandma and Celia's great-grandma but Celia's mom is Hades's niece's daughter. Her mother is Athena."_ )

The heir to the Summerlands was called Princess Evangeline, when Jay first laid eyes on her, he thought that she was very pretty. Beautiful is what Jay would come to describe her till his last days. Her hair was a dark shade of blue that reminded him of Uma and Mal's vibrant hair colors. The Princess had inherited the beauty of her mother and father, combining it to that of something that only the Greek poets could describe. But when Jay met the Princess, she was all smiles, her hair in a braid and grinning ear to ear. 

Yet there was something about the Princess that reminded Jay of Mal, he just did not know why. 

* * *

Hades smiled at his daughter who made friends with the long-lost son of Sultana Jasmine and Prince Aladdin easily. Evie had an air about her that reminded Hades of his nephew Hermes. The thought then turned to another daughter, another half-blood child with fae blood in her. Malora, he remembered his youngest who was born a few months after Hiyppolyta's birth. He had asked Apollo about his daughters and the prophecy. Apollo knew how much the prophecy affected him, he alongside his brothers were the Big Three. Either one of their half-blooded children would have undeniable powers. Malora it seemed would only inherite the typical demigod powers which were the dreams and stamina, her fae blood would rule her. Hippolyta on the other hand... it seemed would be the child of the prophecy. 

Hades took his eldest haflblood daughter to Auradon thus leaving Malora to the Isle of the Lost. It was a cruel yet heartbreaking decision but it had to be done. Evie would be lost if she had lack of knowledge of her powers if she was to stay on the Isle with her mother. Hades knew what the Evil Queen would do to their daughter and Hades would not let that fate become. Evie had knowledge and power handed to her, training on how to rule and use her powers. 

So far, Hades knew the prophecy would not come to act until she turned sixteen. 

_The prophecy may never even come true_ , he thought to himself foolishly. _Evangeline or Malora could never be the child of the prophecy, it may not even be Evangeline but the signs are there. A child of mine with the blessing of Death... Evie only has that blessing._

Demigods were cursed with prophecy and his daughter was cursed with that burden. 

_May this never come true._

* * *

When Evie left Agrabah, she made Jay promise to contact her again. She told him to visit the Summerlands and that when school started, she can help him at Auradon Prep. She knew what it was like to be ostracized by Auradon society for being different. She had it down to a T at being different without even trying. 

She was the daughter of Hades and The Evil Queen, the only VK who had gotten to live in Auradon instead of the Isle. Celia was the second and now the third was Jay. The only difference was that Evie lived in Auradon since she was born, her dad taking her away from her mother. Her father never told her why but he promised to tell her when she would be older. 

So, Evie continued to live. She was a dutifully Princess besides what the other Royals or media outlets tutted about Evie's parents. The Summerlands adored their Queen and Princess, calling Evie the next Fairest of Them All after Snow White. But Evie was nervous in following Snow's footsteps or as Queen in total. She did not know if she could be a good Queen at all but Snow reassured her. She would be a good Queen, she would be. So, Evie continued to follow by example of Snow. 

She was rather excited to have Jay as a potential friend. She wanted to learn about the Isle, find a way to bring more kids to Auradon and way from the villains. They deserved a chance to start anew like her and Jay and Celia. It was only fair!

Jay would need help navigating Auradon society which was harsh and very perfectionistic. Snow didn't really bend to the rules and taught Evie about being herself, never allowing others to rule her. She did not want that to happen to him. 

She waited to call Jay but she had busied herself with her training. Until she got a call from Jay. 

"Hello?" She answered Snow's phone when her sister told her she had a call. 

"Evie? It's Jay."

"Hi Jay!"

"Hi, um what are you up to?"

Evie giggled. "I just got back from riding my horse."

"Cool. Is it fun?"

"Yeah. Maybe when you come to the Summerlands I can teach you how to ride! It's fun, trust me!"

They talked for two hours until Snow told her that they had to go eat dinner. Evie said her goodbye and promised to call Jay tomorrow. She felt happy that Jay had called her. 

* * *

_Three Years Later..._

Ben had asked Fairy Godmother to pull Jay and Evie out of their classes for this meeting. Audrey, his girlfriend, as well as Lonnie, Chad, Aziz and Carlos were there. Now they were waiting for Evie and Jay to show up. 

They arrived about five minutes past. Jay towered over Evie slightly, he'd tower over her more if she did not have heels on. Evie's blue hair was pulled into her signature ponytail, swaying back and forth as she walked into the room. 

"You called us?" Jay said. 

Ben nodded and begun the meeting. "I did. I called all of you guys here for a meeting. As you know I'm going to announce my proclimation soon as heir to Auradon. I've decided to bring children of the Isle of The Lost to Auradon. To be in Auradon Prep and to be given a second chance."

"Really?" Evie said excitedly. This was what Snow has been fighting for years since Evie could remember and now it was coming true! Evie was overjoyed. Jay squeezed her hand. Ben nodded as he smiled at her. 

"Ben are you sure? Which kids are you bringing?" Audrey said. She was always cautious and could be bossy but she was protective of her home and friends. Evie and Jay knew that well. 

"I'll be bringing Uma, daughter of Ursula, Harry Jones, son of Captain Killian Hook, Gilligan LeGume, son of Gaston, Drusilla Tremaine and Anais Tremaine, the children of Drizella and Anastasia." Ben waited for those names to sink in. Evie remembered that those three were Jay's old friends back on the Isle. "And Malora, daughter of Maleficent."

"No," Both Carlos and Audrey said. 

Evie knew why. It wasn't because they did not want to give the Villan Kids a chance but because bringing in Maleficent's daughter would cause wounds to break open over what Maleficent had done before the heores captured her. Jay had told Audrey and Carlos years ago that Maleficent wasn't as bad as they all thought but still... Evie couldn't blame the two for being weary. 

"Are you sure?" Carlos said to his friend. Ben nodded and they let it go. But Evie could see there was something else that seemed to bother Ben.

"What is it?" Audrey asked her boyfriend, seeing how he was.

Ben seemed to hesitate before looking at Evie. "It seemed that Mal's dad is... well, its Hades."

Everyone looked at Evie. Even Jay who seemed just as shocked as everyone else here. 

"What?" She said quietly. "Thats- no-h-he would have told me. My dad would have told me that I had a half-sister, especially one on the fucking Isle of the Lost! Are you sure?!"

Ben was sure. They had gathered DNA and had bluntly asked Hades if it was true what Maleficent had written down. He confirmed it. Evie's mind was reeling and all she could do was turn on her heel and shadow-travel away from her friends and boyfriend. She traveled down to the Underworld, more specifically to her father's castle. 

"Dad!" She yelled out. "Dad! I need to talk to you about my _HALF-SISTER THAT YOU KEPT FROM ME!_ "

Her father walked out of the throne room, a calm look on his face as he greeted his daughter. Evie on the other hand was far from calm as she ran to him and began to punch him in the chest 

"Why didn't you tell me I had a sister on the Isle? Why did you leave her like some piece of trash instead of taking her!?" She screamed at her dad while hitting him. Hades grabbed both wrists making Evie stop hitting him and look up at him. She was angry, her blue hair on fire and her eyes now the color of gold. Hades sighed. 

"I did not tell you because of the prophecy. I took you because of the prophecy. You are blessed by the gods when you were born with something great. Malora, your sister wouldn't inherit my powers only her mother's. Your sister has another father by her blood as well, Diaval. So, technically Malora has three parents but she may not see me as her father for leaving her. Maleficent wanted to raise her and I agreed but I could not let Regina raise you. She tried to kill Snow at fourteen-years-old and I could not let her try to kill you or worse. So I took you. Do I regret not taking both of you? I do. But I did what I had to do. And now, I want you and Malora to have a good relationship. I love you all dearly, all of you and your sisters."

Evie nodded but was still upset. "She's my sister. I love her now and will try to get to know her. Maybe she would want to meet you?"

"That is very hopeful to say Evie but your sister may hate me for leaving her. Maleficent may have told her the truth but sometimes hearing the truth and dealing with it are different things. Still, I'll have to have some hope like yourself." He kissed the top of her head. "Go back to Earth. If she truly is coming, I'll have Persephone design another crown."

Evie agreed. Her sister was a princess of the Underworld just like she was. It was only right they both hold the title. 

But as she got back, she felt nauseus and ran to the bathroom to puke into the toilet. Looking at the test that she had left this morning, it only confirmed what she had slightly known for awhile now. Yet, she did not know if it was true or false. She needed help. So the only logical thing she did was call her friends-her girlfriends that is. They came and brought the new test to Evie. She shut herself in her bathroom. 

Evie looked at the test, confirming what she had been slightly praying never came. The words positive on there and Evie felt like she was an idiot. Of course having sex with her boyfriend of two years would lead to this. Of course forgetting to take her pill would lead to this!? 

Dread and panic began to set in. How was she going to tell Jay this?! 

Maybe the test is wrong? It could be but I'd need more proof? She thought to herself. Asking Snow would do but she'd be disappointed in her and her father... he would absolutely kill Jay and make it look like a freak accident at best. At worst, he would just make it look like an accident. 

She remembered the sex, that was great and fun. But this, a month later she was throwing up and her weight gaining. She thought it was just stress but then she missed her period and it began to add up. Audrey had bought her a test secretly and Evie had taken it in the other girl's room under the guise of studying. Lonnie was there as well as Jane for moral support. Girls had to watch each others back in this world as Snow always told her. 

Evie came out of the bathroom and was greeted by the other three girls. She held up the test and with a sardonic smile uttered, "I'm pregnant." 

Right then and there Evie made a plan. "I'll go to Snow and tell her. We'll go the physician, get a test and if its negative then I learned."

"And if it's positive?" Jane asked cautiously. Everyone knew Evie's temper, she had inherited from Hades the worst temper of the Parthenon. 

"Then... the Summerlands will have an heir after me."

* * *

She found Jay where she knew he would be, lounging on her bed. She had no roommates not until the proclimation set in, then she would be going to Audrey's room while Uma and Mal would stay in her room. She didn't seem to mind as she liked being with Audrey.

Evie kicked off her heels and took off her blue leather jacket, tossing it unceremoniously to the other bed. She crawled onto her bed and next to her boyfriend. He was wide awake when she kissed him on the lips. He was eager to see her and positioned her to be on top of him, straddling him. Her pulse quickened as Jay's hands roamed her body from her chest skimming down, landing underneath her skirt, his hands on her ass. She was on top of him and she loved it. Playfully nipping his bottom lip, she wanted to go further and forget about the news, so she did. 

But then the reminder of what she needed to tell Jay was stronger. Jay began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, his hand wandering under her shirt and cupped her breasts. She moaned when Jay bit slightly on her neck but she forced herself to stop him. Putting her hands on his chest it made Jay stop his actions and look at her.

"Evie?" He said brow furrowed slightly.

She bit her lip struggling to come up with words to break this news.

"What's wrong?"

"I-" She took a deep breath and told him. "I'm pregnant."

She waited for Jay to lash out, to be angry, to break up and leave her in her room alone in tears. All these scenarios ran through her head. 

"Really?" He said sounding nervous but slightly excited, happy. He had a nervous smile that made him look cute to Evie. 

Evie nodded and Jay kissed her forehead. She relaxed but she still felt scared for her future. Jay would tell her that they were going to face it together, "even if it does sound cheesy," he said pulling a face that made Evie giggle. Yet there was telling the news to Snow and David as well as her father. 

She decided to tell them over the weekend when she had plans to go to the Summerlands for a visit. She usually did this once every month to go visit her sister and brother-in-law as well as seeing her father who would make the trip to see his daughter. Celia, her cousin on her father's side and Dr. Facilier's daughter declined the offer to go telling her that she had a prank war against Aziz, Lonnie, Jay and Carlos. Somehow the ward of Snow White and cousin to Evie had gotten Chad Charming to be on her team with Carlos. She pitied Lonnie, Aziz and Jay who would probably underestimate the ten year old only find out the girl was mischevious as Hermes. 

"Evie!" David was the one who greeted her when she wandered around the castle. In all of Auradon, the Castle of Llyr had always been the biggest and oldest in all of Auradon. Snow was a descendant of the House of Llyr and the well known Queen Eilonwy of Llyr. Snow and the other descendants before her honored their founder to name the castle Llyr. Queen Grimhilde had changed it when she ruled but once Snow won the war of The Summers, she officially changed the castle's name back to Llyr. 

David asked her how classes were and how Auradon Prep was dealing with the incoming students from the Isle. Evie grimced. It was the same way, if not worse when she had began to go to Auradon Prep when she was younger, brutal and harsh. Some were weary of the students from the Isle coming while other kids seemed to voice their feelings loud and clear, that those kids were not welcomed in "their" Auradon. When Evie had heard that she had restrain herself from sending shades after those. Jane who was with her and overheard it had stopped her before she did anything foolish. 

"Not good?" He said noticing Evie's facial expression. Evie nodded. 

"They aren't kind and it doesn't help that King Adam hadn't done anything to say he supports his son's first proclamation!" Evie said huffing. Ben had brushed it off but Evie could see as did the rest of their group, how much the lack of confidence Ben's parents had in his proclimation. 

_Snow would never do that to me... but with this news, I'm not sure anymore._

"Is Snow busy?" Evie asked her brother-in-law.

"No. Go right ahead, I'll ask Mildred to whip something for us to eat." He said with a smile and left to the kitchens leaving Evie to go to her sister's office. 

Snow's office was large with bookcases filled with so many books. It smelled like pine tree and a gardenias which Snow always had a vase filled with on the coffee table in here. Snow was looking over some documents when Evie slipped inside the room not making a sound. She cleared her throat. Snow looked up and smiled when she saw who it was. 

"Evie! This is a surprise!" Snow was happy to see her and it made Evie feel even worse at what she was going to say. Her sister seemed to pick up on her emotions because she looked concerned. "What's wrong? Evie, sweetie what's the matter?"

Evie began to cry as she told Snow, "I'm pregnant. I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

Snow got up quickly and went to Evie pulling the young girl into a hug. Evie still cried feeling stupid for doing this. Snow rubbed her back and made gushing noises soothing Evie. "It's okay. Oh, Evie it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Do you hear me? Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

She wanted to believe it was true but she knew she would face battle after battle in Auradon for this. But Evie was taught to always bend rules, never abide by them. She would walk past the rumors and talks. 

Snow, Evie, and David after he was calmed down from the shock of Evie's news made a plan. Once the baby was beginning to show, Snow would make an announcement. She would plan Evie and Jay's arrangement for a wedding. This would be something that Snow and Jasmine have been wanting for years especially after Jay and Evie began to date. It made waves over in Auradon and when Aziz and Lonnie dated well Agrabah was overjoyed at the two princes finding their loves. Jay and Aziz found it embarrassing but Evie and Lonnie teased them over their pictures on the tabloids.

"We have your back," David told her. She knew it was true. 

The only thing she dreaded was telling her dad. 

* * *

"Auradon Prep," Uma scoffed. "What if we refuse and start a riot?"

Mal tried not to roll her eyes at her friend's bitterness. They were in her home as the adults told them the plan or _"Gaston's master plan!"_ as Gaston said so that made Mal roll her eyes. 

"You won't" Ursual said harshly. "Get the wand, and then we'll start the riot dear."

Mal was unsure but the villains all saw what her weakness was-her mother. Maleficent had been growing weaker and Diaval, Mal's father was worried about her. All around the Isle they were numbering the days when the Mistress of Evil would drop dead. It scared Mal more than it angered her. _If Hades was here he would stop this but he isn't because he's a coward and took his daughter instead of taking us both! But then... who would be here for mom? If I can't be here then who will protect mama? Who will protect papa?_

They pulled Mal aside as the others were leaving. She could feel their eyes pin pointing her weakness because they knew. Drizella touched her hair and Mal tensed. 

"How's mommy dearest?" She simmpered. "Must be hard leaving her to fulfill your destiny?"

_This isn't my destiny!_

"I do hope Mal," Ursual said with a sickly sweet smile. "That you can see the reasons as to why you need to follow orders? Your parents may agree with us."

"What if I don't want to?" Mal said defiantly. 

"Then say goodbye to mommy and daddy," Cruella said."Forever." Mal nodded not daring to show fear to these people. 

She walked to her home, the broken tower and quickly ran up the stairs to her parents room. Her mother laid on the bed. She looked paler and her father's face drooped at seeing his wife like this. She sat down next to her dad and held their hands as she told them what the other villains were planning. 

"Their going to kill you guys," Mal said already crying. She wiped her tears away and Diaval looked at Maleficent. She had propped herself up and was giving Mal something that she had taken off her neck. "Mama?"

"This was given to me by Aurora," She said weakly. Maleficent coughed up and blood came out a bit. Diaval wipped it off her lips and Mal took the necklace. Looking at it, it was golden with a emerald locket that had an insigna of black wings on it. "More than a necklace it is a sign for help. Aurora will know what to do. She-" Maleficent coughed. Taking a breath she struggled with her words and air. "She will help. Trust her. S-She is your godsister. Trust Beastie, Mally."

Mal nodded but she did not want to leave them. 

"Be brave, Mally." Diaval told her with a smile. "We'll find a way to stall them."

Maleficent nodded, her green eyes looking determined with a flicker of magic. "They won't step foot here. I'll kill them."

Mal chuckled. "Okay. I-I'll go and tell Aurora. She'll have to help you guys."

"She will," Maleficent said smiling weakly. 

Mal kissed her father and then her mother on the forehead, leaving them to go pack up. She had her own mission in Auradon. Not the stupid wand plan but to save her mom and dad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, what's Mal to do?


End file.
